Spell Casting
Overview Spell List * Animate Dead: Choose a pile of bones or a corpse of a Medium or Small humanoid within range. Your spell imbues the target with a foul mimicry of life, raising it as an undead creature. The target becomes a skeleton if you chose bones or a zombie if you chose a corpse (the DM has the creature’s game statistics). * Toll the Dead: You point at one creature you can see within range, and the sound of a dolorous bell fills the air around it for a moment. The target must succeed on a Wisdom saving throw or take 1d8 necrotic damage. If the target is missing any of its hit points, it instead takes 1d12 necrotic damage. * Inflict Wounds: Make a melee spell attack against a creature you can reach. On a hit, the target takes 3d10 necrotic damage. * Poison Spray: You extend your hand toward a creature you can see within range and project a puff of noxious gas from your palm. * Blight: Necromantic energy washes over a creature of your choice that you can see within range, draining moisture and vitality from it. This spell has no effect on undead or constructs. If you target a plant creature or a magical plant, it makes the saving throw with disadvantage, and the spell deals maximum damage to it. If you target a nonmagical plant that isn’t a creature, such as a tree or shrub, it doesn’t make a saving throw; it simply withers and dies. * Fire Bolt: You hurl a mote of fire at a creature or object within range. A flammable object hit by this spell ignites if it isn’t being worn or carried. * Firestorm: A storm made up of sheets of roaring flame appears in a location you choose within range. The fire damages objects in the area and ignites flammable objects that aren’t being worn or carried. If you choose, plant life in the area is unaffected by this spell. * Ice Knife: You create a shard of ice and fling it at one creature within range. Hit or miss, the shard then explodes. * Ice Storm: A hail of rock-hard ice pounds to the ground in a 20-foot-radius, 40-foot-high cylinder centered on a point within range. Hailstones turn the storm’s area of effect into difficult terrain until the end of your next turn. * Wall of Ice: You create a wall of ice on a solid surface within range. * Earth Tremor: You cause a tremor in the ground in a 10-foot radius. If the ground in that area is loose earth or stone, it becomes difficult terrain until cleared. * Earthquake: You create a seismic disturbance at a point on the ground that you can see within range. For the duration, an intense tremor rips through the ground in a 100-foot- radius circle centered on that point and shakes creatures and structures in contact with the ground in that area. The ground in the area becomes difficult terrain. * Earth Bind: Choose one creature you can see within range. Yellow strips of magical energy loop around the creature. Healing * Healing Word: A creature of your choice that you can see within range regains hit points equal to 1d4 + your spellcasting ability modifier. * Mass Healing Word: As you call out words of restoration, up to six creatures of your choice that you can see within range regain hit points equal to 1d4 + your spellcasting ability modifier. This spell has no effect on undead or constructs. Trickery/Other * Disguise Self: You make yourself –-including your clothing, armor, weapons, and other belongings on your person-– look different until the spell ends or until you use your action to dismiss it. You can seem 1 foot shorter or taller and can appear thin, fat, or in between. You can’t change your body type, so you must adopt a form that has the same basic arrangement of limbs. Otherwise, the extent of the illusion is up to you. The changes wrought by this spell fail to hold up to physical inspection. For example, if you use this spell to add a hat to your outfit, objects pass through the hat, and anyone who touches it would feel nothing or would feel your head and hair. If you use this spell to appear thinner than you are, the hand of someone who reaches out to touch you would bump into you while it was seemingly still in midair. * Charm Monster: You attempt to charm a creature you can see within range. They must make a Wisdom saving throw, and it does so with advantage if you or your companions are fighting them. If they fail the saving throw, they are charmed by you until the spell ends or until you or your companions do anything harmful to them. The charmed creature is friendly to you. When the spell ends, the creature knows it was charmed by you. * Charm Person: You attempt to charm a humanoid you can see within range. They must make a Wisdom saving throw, and does so with advantage if you or your companions are fighting them. If they fail the saving throw, They are charmed by you until the spell ends or until you or your companions do anything harmful to them. The charmed creature regards you as a friendly acquaintance. When the spell ends, the creature knows they were charmed by you. * Vicious Mockery: You unleash a string of insults laced with subtle enchantments at a creature you can see within range.If the target can hear you (though it need not understand you), it must succeed on a Wisdom saving throw or take 1d4 psychic damage and have disadvantage on the next attack roll it makes before the end of its next turn. * Counterspell: 1 reaction, which you take when you see a creature within 60 feet of you casting a spell. You attempt to interrupt a creature in the process of casting a spell. If the creature is casting a spell of 3rd level or lower, its spell fails and has no effect. If it is casting a spell of 4th level or higher, make an ability check using your spellcasting ability. The DC equals 10+ the spell’s level. On a success, the creature’s spell fails and has no effect. * Dispel Magic: 1 reaction, which you take when you see a creature within 60 feet of you casting a spell. You attempt to interrupt a creature in the process of casting a spell. If the creature is casting a spell of 3rd level or lower, its spell fails and has no effect. If it is casting a spell of 4th level or higher, make an ability check using your spellcasting ability. The DC equals 10+ the spell’s level. On a success, the creature’s spell fails and has no effect.